A standard foot for a table leg or other piece of furniture is normally a one-piece item having an upper side provided with a threaded hole or stud by means of which it is attached to the lower end of the leg and a lower side adapted to engage the floor and normally of considerably larger area than the upper side. Thus the foot distributes the weight from the table leg, which is typically of small section, over a substantially greater area.
Stocking by the manufacturer and retailer of such items as well as shipping by these parties is bothersome because they are fairly bulky items. In addition it is necessary to stock a wide range of sizes to accommodate tables of different sizes and weights, as larger and heavier tables require broader-based feet and vice versa.